Generally pipe systems convey fluids from one point to another. In underground applications, such as bore wells, the pipe systems extend several meters below the surface of the earth. Further, in these underground pipe systems, a large capacity motor is used to draw the water from a source to a further point of interest.
Generally, the fluid, such as water, is drawn from the underground source to the further points of interest in as efficient a way as possible. Strategies exist in reducing the motor running costs, increasing the life of the pipe joints, reducing a number of wear and tear components, using more durable components etc.